The Search for the Stones of Infinity
by Neyite
Summary: Ronan has returned and is after the one thing that has been denied from him. The Infinity Stone. But what happens when he discovers there are a total of six? It is up to the Guardians of the Galaxy to find them, before Ronan does.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, sorry, that was my first publish, so I have never done this before…. So, now I will be making author's notes. I didn't know how to last chapter lol. Last chapter I set out the fundamentals for the rest of the story, so now the real fun begins! **

"Sir. One of our few remaining posts have just reported back, with information you may wanna hear." One of Ronan's henchmen said as he came running up.

"Relay the message." Ronan replied, feeling much better and more like himself.

"Sir, the post told us that they had hacked into a communications between Nova Prime and the Guardians. They said, that Nova Prime said that there are more than one Infinity Stone." He said.

"What?" He asked, already formulating plans in his head of how to destroy the Guardians.

"More than one? Get these stones. Now." Ronan said back, standing up.

"Sir, we don't have the resources, and she didn't say where they are. She told the Guardians to meet her on Xandar." He shook his head.

"Well, then we will also meet her there." He walked toward the door with a slight limp, still a little hurt.

"Sir." The soldier ran past him, no doubtedly to get more soldiers.

Ronan walked throughout the halls of his old ship, toward the gaping hole in the front. He sighed in the dust covered air and started walking toward the center of Xandar.

Rocket walked behind Peter on their way to the ship, holding Groot's pot in his furry little hands. It took him a lot more steps than the others, so his paws went pitter-patter along the asphalt ground.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked, looking at Rocket with his cute eyes.

"Yeah, it looks like another adventure. Hopefully this time you don't die again huh?" He laughed a little at the immense sadness that had taken over him when Groot had first died.

"I am Groot." Groot reassured as he put a hand on Rockets nose.

"Yeah. I guess you can always come back to me. No matter what, right?" Rocket asked, keeping a tear from falling down his masked face.

"What is friend Groot saying?" Drax asked as he stepped closer.

"Nothing you idiot. You should be able to tell on your own!" Rocket replied with a slight growl. Some things, were just between the raccoon and his wise plant. Drax gave looked at Rocket with a disbelieving look, but kept his mouth shut.

The Guardians turned toward the sound of gunfire in the distance, as along with all the nearby civilians.

"What the hell is that?" Star-Lord asked, his hand hovering over his ear, ready to snap on his mask at a seconds notice.

"I am Groot!" Groot exclaimed to Rocket. Rocket looked down at the slowly growing twig in his arms.

"I know." Rocket replied and looked up as a laser gun fire above his head. "Alright!" He shouted, running to find a good place to hide the potted plant.

He retraced his steps back toward the Nova Headquarters, to ask Dey, or Nova Prime if they will watch his best friend for a moment. He listened to the quick pitter-patter of his paws as he ran, finding Dey first.

"Dey." He sighed, catching his breath. "Watch Groot. Enemies are here, I don't want him to die again." He shoved the plant into Dey's arms before he could've said no, and Rocket went running back towards the battle.

When he got back he saw that a few Kree were battling with the Guardians.

Drax roared in anger at the people he had called made of paper, and knocked them side to side, giving them multiple punches from side to side. Gamora complemented him by killing each of the badly hurt Kree with her sword. Any other Kree that came up were quickly killed by multiple shots from Peter's dual energy pistols, his helmet's eyes glowing red. Even as he shot his head was bobbing up and down to the rhythm of whatever song he was listening to.

Rocket sighed as the enemies began to thin. There were no Kree for him to kill.

"Guardians of the Galaxy! You stand, accused!" A very familiar voice called.

"Quill!" Rocket called, as the black suited Kree walked toward them. Peter turned and he turned off his mask, thinking it was some optical illusion going on with his head display.

"Ronan?" Drax asked, somewhat confused, yet very angry.

The Kree continued walking forward, each step making a crack in the earth of Xandar. But something seemed off. He was walking at a limp.

Rocket tilted his head, his ears snapping sideways every now and then at the people's screams.

"Rocket, get more Nova Core." Peter looked sideways at him. Rocket nodded, but before he went, he was going to give Ronan a little gift. He took his gun off his back, the same one he had hit Quill with on the first day they met, the one that had sent him shaking to the ground. Hopefully, it does something alike to Ronan.

He got Ronan in his crosshairs, and put his finger on the trigger. He smiled remembering his words from those days. _"I live for the simple things; like how much this is gonna hurt."_ He had said before letting the pod loose. He pulled the trigger, and a pod flew toward Ronan. It hit him squarely on his chest, extending to his arms and legs.

Ronan gave off a few visible shocks, but otherwise it did nothing. Rocket growled and holsted his gun again before dropping to all fours and running toward Nova headquarters.

He ran in. "Nova, get your stinkin' butt out there! Nova Prime, evacuate the city will you?!" He exclaimed before running back out, hopefully followed by a fleet of Nova cops.

He came out, to a sight of the other Guardians fighting Ronan. Drax ran into Ronan's side, holding his fists out as he did so. He roared a battle cry, but Ronan smacked him away easily. Gamora stepped up, throwing her sword down on his head, only to have it knocked out of her grasp. She then tried to force him to the ground, but instead of him going down, she did. Peter was up next. He had his mask up again, and he threw a round, blue orb at Ronan. To others it would've disintegrated him, but it just sent Ronan to the ground briefly. He then deployed a triangle to the ground, it popped open and sucked Ronan towards it.

Gamora recovered her sword and held it up to Ronan's throat as soon as the triangle had stopped sucking him in. She uttered one word.

"Yield." She spoke clearly.

"No. Not until you tell me where the other Infinity Stones are!" He called, staying where he was for that short moment. _The hacker. _Rocker thought to himself as he made it behind Peter. He then decided to climb up Quill's back.

"I thought you were dead!" Drax shouted, joining Gamora with his own dual knives.

"So did I brute. But it seems not. I will not be brought down now, by four measly Guardians." He hit the knives away, as along with the Guardians. "But it seems I need you for later purposes." He turned around.

"Until next time _Guardians._" He spoke the words like venom, tossing them off his tongue like they were rotten cheese. He ran back toward the remainder of his soldiers, and a few others pulled up with a Necrocraft. Ronan walked inside and left with a booming laugh that traveled for miles.

"Huh." Peter sighed as he sat down, forgetting that Rocket was sitting on his shoulder. Rocket fell off with a "What the hell Quill?!" And scampered toward Nova.

He ran inside and found Dey sitting at a desk, having a one-sided conversation with Groot.

"I am Groot!" Groot exclaimed.

"Ya, you said that. A bunch." Dey's eyes caught on Rocket and he turned toward the raccoon. "Finally. What is wrong with this plant here?" Dey asked as he stood and handed Rocket the pot.

Rocket sighed. Again. He had to tell someone about Groot's talking problem _again._ "He does not know how to talk good. He can only say I, and am, and Groot. In that exact order." Rocket explained as he looked at his companion.

"I am Groot!" Groot said cheerfully.

"What?! You liked it?! With _him_?" Groot nodded his two inch wide head.

"Ug. Well, can you please grow faster?" He started on another topic. "We coulda used your help there! You coulda vine wrapped him, and the battle would already be done! But now he is gone."

"I am Groot?" Groot asked, confused.

"Oh! It's Ronan. Ronan's back! He is not dead!" Rocket exclaimed to Groot. Groot mimicked the face he had given Rocket the moment he had talked bad about Drax's family.

"I know right?! We all thought he was dead!" Rocket sighed. "Buddy, it sometimes feels as though we don't make a difference. Do you ever feel that?" Groot put his viney arm on Rockets and nodded.

"I am Groot…" Groot advised.

"I know but…" Rocket replied and looked away from his wise plant friend.

Drax walked in, muttering to himself. "Ronan. I will do the finger on the throat metaphor, or whatever, with him!" He growled and mimicked the motion by doing it to himself.

Rocket sighed. "Drax, stop! We will get Ronan, again, but we need to be patient." As soon as he had said those words he realized he was in no place to tell them. He knew nothing about patience! All he knew was point, shoot, and strategize. Nothing more like thinking about a target before shooting them!

Drax growled at the rodent briefly before going to sit in a chair to sharpen one of his many knives. At least he loved his knives as much as Rocket loved his guns. They would calm him down.

Next Gamora came in, adding more sway to her hips. Her eyes were pits of anger. Rage. Fear. All at once. She also sat down, and unsheathed her sword. She also began sharpening.

Next, Peter. He undid his mask and turned his music back on, no doubt losing himself in the music. Hiding from now, and going back to his Terran home.

They had lost. And big time. Yep. Another ordinary day. He put Groot's pot back down on the table and scampered over to Quill.

"Eh Quill, shouldn't we get going, hunting those stones before Ronan can? Rocket asked. Quill did not answer. "Quill! LET'S GET GOING!" Rocket yelled into the Terran's ear.

Peter snapped to attention, and took his headphones off.

"Rocket, what the hell dude?" Quill asked him.

"What the hell did I do? Well then, why the hell are you always listening to that music! We just got our butts kicked, and you go to listening to stupid music?! Hello! Are you gonna lead this team or not?!" Rocket didn't know what he just said. He just _snapped._

Quill's eyes widened in slight terror at the rodents words. "You know what?! Let's listen to the homicidal raccoon shall we? Let's go, and tangle with Ronan five more times for the rest of the stones huh? We are in no shape to attack him!" Peter snapped as well.

"First of all, I am _not _a raccoon!" He roared, extremely angry he had to repeat those words so much! "Second, homicidal? Really?! You're a thief! A scavenger! Someone who will never see greatness! Never Star-kid!" Rocket snarled.

"First, its _ravenger _not scavenger!" He growled back. "And second, I _was_ a thief! And third, it's Star-LORD!" He exclaimed, also angry that he had to say that so often. At least that machine-headed freak had recognized him. "And yes, you _are _a raccoon!" He stood and ran out of the room. Forgetting his headphones on the seat next to him.

Peter turned around and gave Rocket a glare as he walked backwards to his headphones, giving him an 'I am watching you' symbol for good measure. He walked back to the ship, followed by the other guardians.

_Man. We sure are good at shitting things up. _Rocket thought to himself as he followed Drax after picking up Groot's pot. _Eh. I'll apologize to Quill tomorrow._ He smiled and went straight to his room to play around with one of his bombs made from parts of Peter's ship. He snorted, knowing Peter will be so mad. But he didn't care. No matter how many times Peter called him "Ranger Rick" he would never stop. Not while his little heart was still beating.

**Ok then! We got a bit of fighting, arguments. I was very excited during the giant war between Rocket and Peter. Well, now the search is on! Who do you think will find the first stone? Reply with your answer if you wanna! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry, that was my first publish, so I have never done this before…. So, now I will be making author's notes. I didn't know how to last chapter lol. Last chapter I set out the fundamentals for the rest of the story, so now the real fun begins! **

"Sir. One of our few remaining posts have just reported back, with information you may wanna hear." One of Ronan's henchmen said as he came running up.

"Relay the message." Ronan replied, feeling much better and more like himself.

"Sir, the post told us that they had hacked into a communications between Nova Prime and the Guardians. They said, that Nova Prime said that there are more than one Infinity Stone." He said.

"What?" He asked, already formulating plans in his head of how to destroy the Guardians.

"More than one? Get these stones. Now." Ronan said back, standing up.

"Sir, we don't have the resources, and she didn't say where they are. She told the Guardians to meet her on Xandar." He shook his head.

"Well, then we will also meet her there." He walked toward the door with a slight limp, still a little hurt.

"Sir." The soldier ran past him, no doubtedly to get more soldiers.

Ronan walked throughout the halls of his old ship, toward the gaping hole in the front. He sighed in the dust covered air and started walking toward the center of Xandar.

Rocket walked behind Peter on their way to the ship, holding Groot's pot in his furry little hands. It took him a lot more steps than the others, so his paws went pitter-patter along the asphalt ground.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked, looking at Rocket with his cute eyes.

"Yeah, it looks like another adventure. Hopefully this time you don't die again huh?" He laughed a little at the immense sadness that had taken over him when Groot had first died.

"I am Groot." Groot reassured as he put a hand on Rockets nose.

"Yeah. I guess you can always come back to me. No matter what, right?" Rocket asked, keeping a tear from falling down his masked face.

"What is friend Groot saying?" Drax asked as he stepped closer.

"Nothing you idiot. You should be able to tell on your own!" Rocket replied with a slight growl. Some things, were just between the raccoon and his wise plant. Drax gave looked at Rocket with a disbelieving look, but kept his mouth shut.

The Guardians turned toward the sound of gunfire in the distance, as along with all the nearby civilians.

"What the hell is that?" Star-Lord asked, his hand hovering over his ear, ready to snap on his mask at a seconds notice.

"I am Groot!" Groot exclaimed to Rocket. Rocket looked down at the slowly growing twig in his arms.

"I know." Rocket replied and looked up as a laser gun fire above his head. "Alright!" He shouted, running to find a good place to hide the potted plant.

He retraced his steps back toward the Nova Headquarters, to ask Dey, or Nova Prime if they will watch his best friend for a moment. He listened to the quick pitter-patter of his paws as he ran, finding Dey first.

"Dey." He sighed, catching his breath. "Watch Groot. Enemies are here, I don't want him to die again." He shoved the plant into Dey's arms before he could've said no, and Rocket went running back towards the battle.

When he got back he saw that a few Kree were battling with the Guardians.

Drax roared in anger at the people he had called made of paper, and knocked them side to side, giving them multiple punches from side to side. Gamora complemented him by killing each of the badly hurt Kree with her sword. Any other Kree that came up were quickly killed by multiple shots from Peter's dual energy pistols, his helmet's eyes glowing red. Even as he shot his head was bobbing up and down to the rhythm of whatever song he was listening to.

Rocket sighed as the enemies began to thin. There were no Kree for him to kill.

"Guardians of the Galaxy! You stand, accused!" A very familiar voice called.

"Quill!" Rocket called, as the black suited Kree walked toward them. Peter turned and he turned off his mask, thinking it was some optical illusion going on with his head display.

"Ronan?" Drax asked, somewhat confused, yet very angry.

The Kree continued walking forward, each step making a crack in the earth of Xandar. But something seemed off. He was walking at a limp.

Rocket tilted his head, his ears snapping sideways every now and then at the people's screams.

"Rocket, get more Nova Core." Peter looked sideways at him. Rocket nodded, but before he went, he was going to give Ronan a little gift. He took his gun off his back, the same one he had hit Quill with on the first day they met, the one that had sent him shaking to the ground. Hopefully, it does something alike to Ronan.

He got Ronan in his crosshairs, and put his finger on the trigger. He smiled remembering his words from those days. _"I live for the simple things; like how much this is gonna hurt."_ He had said before letting the pod loose. He pulled the trigger, and a pod flew toward Ronan. It hit him squarely on his chest, extending to his arms and legs.

Ronan gave off a few visible shocks, but otherwise it did nothing. Rocket growled and holsted his gun again before dropping to all fours and running toward Nova headquarters.

He ran in. "Nova, get your stinkin' butt out there! Nova Prime, evacuate the city will you?!" He exclaimed before running back out, hopefully followed by a fleet of Nova cops.

He came out, to a sight of the other Guardians fighting Ronan. Drax ran into Ronan's side, holding his fists out as he did so. He roared a battle cry, but Ronan smacked him away easily. Gamora stepped up, throwing her sword down on his head, only to have it knocked out of her grasp. She then tried to force him to the ground, but instead of him going down, she did. Peter was up next. He had his mask up again, and he threw a round, blue orb at Ronan. To others it would've disintegrated him, but it just sent Ronan to the ground briefly. He then deployed a triangle to the ground, it popped open and sucked Ronan towards it.

Gamora recovered her sword and held it up to Ronan's throat as soon as the triangle had stopped sucking him in. She uttered one word.

"Yield." She spoke clearly.

"No. Not until you tell me where the other Infinity Stones are!" He called, staying where he was for that short moment. _The hacker. _Rocker thought to himself as he made it behind Peter. He then decided to climb up Quill's back.

"I thought you were dead!" Drax shouted, joining Gamora with his own dual knives.

"So did I brute. But it seems not. I will not be brought down now, by four measly Guardians." He hit the knives away, as along with the Guardians. "But it seems I need you for later purposes." He turned around.

"Until next time _Guardians._" He spoke the words like venom, tossing them off his tongue like they were rotten cheese. He ran back toward the remainder of his soldiers, and a few others pulled up with a Necrocraft. Ronan walked inside and left with a booming laugh that traveled for miles.

"Huh." Peter sighed as he sat down, forgetting that Rocket was sitting on his shoulder. Rocket fell off with a "What the hell Quill?!" And scampered toward Nova.

He ran inside and found Dey sitting at a desk, having a one-sided conversation with Groot.

"I am Groot!" Groot exclaimed.

"Ya, you said that. A bunch." Dey's eyes caught on Rocket and he turned toward the raccoon. "Finally. What is wrong with this plant here?" Dey asked as he stood and handed Rocket the pot.

Rocket sighed. Again. He had to tell someone about Groot's talking problem _again._ "He does not know how to talk good. He can only say I, and am, and Groot. In that exact order." Rocket explained as he looked at his companion.

"I am Groot!" Groot said cheerfully.

"What?! You liked it?! With _him_?" Groot nodded his two inch wide head.

"Ug. Well, can you please grow faster?" He started on another topic. "We coulda used your help there! You coulda vine wrapped him, and the battle would already be done! But now he is gone."

"I am Groot?" Groot asked, confused.

"Oh! It's Ronan. Ronan's back! He is not dead!" Rocket exclaimed to Groot. Groot mimicked the face he had given Rocket the moment he had talked bad about Drax's family.

"I know right?! We all thought he was dead!" Rocket sighed. "Buddy, it sometimes feels as though we don't make a difference. Do you ever feel that?" Groot put his viney arm on Rockets and nodded.

"I am Groot…" Groot advised.

"I know but…" Rocket replied and looked away from his wise plant friend.

Drax walked in, muttering to himself. "Ronan. I will do the finger on the throat metaphor, or whatever, with him!" He growled and mimicked the motion by doing it to himself.

Rocket sighed. "Drax, stop! We will get Ronan, again, but we need to be patient." As soon as he had said those words he realized he was in no place to tell them. He knew nothing about patience! All he knew was point, shoot, and strategize. Nothing more like thinking about a target before shooting them!

Drax growled at the rodent briefly before going to sit in a chair to sharpen one of his many knives. At least he loved his knives as much as Rocket loved his guns. They would calm him down.

Next Gamora came in, adding more sway to her hips. Her eyes were pits of anger. Rage. Fear. All at once. She also sat down, and unsheathed her sword. She also began sharpening.

Next, Peter. He undid his mask and turned his music back on, no doubt losing himself in the music. Hiding from now, and going back to his Terran home.

They had lost. And big time. Yep. Another ordinary day. He put Groot's pot back down on the table and scampered over to Quill.

"Eh Quill, shouldn't we get going, hunting those stones before Ronan can? Rocket asked. Quill did not answer. "Quill! LET'S GET GOING!" Rocket yelled into the Terran's ear.

Peter snapped to attention, and took his headphones off.

"Rocket, what the hell dude?" Quill asked him.

"What the hell did I do? Well then, why the hell are you always listening to that music! We just got our butts kicked, and you go to listening to stupid music?! Hello! Are you gonna lead this team or not?!" Rocket didn't know what he just said. He just _snapped._

Quill's eyes widened in slight terror at the rodents words. "You know what?! Let's listen to the homicidal raccoon shall we? Let's go, and tangle with Ronan five more times for the rest of the stones huh? We are in no shape to attack him!" Peter snapped as well.

"First of all, I am _not _a raccoon!" He roared, extremely angry he had to repeat those words so much! "Second, homicidal? Really?! You're a thief! A scavenger! Someone who will never see greatness! Never Star-kid!" Rocket snarled.

"First, its _ravenger _not scavenger!" He growled back. "And second, I _was_ a thief! And third, it's Star-LORD!" He exclaimed, also angry that he had to say that so often. At least that machine-headed freak had recognized him. "And yes, you _are _a raccoon!" He stood and ran out of the room. Forgetting his headphones on the seat next to him.

Peter turned around and gave Rocket a glare as he walked backwards to his headphones, giving him an 'I am watching you' symbol for good measure. He walked back to the ship, followed by the other guardians.

_Man. We sure are good at shitting things up. _Rocket thought to himself as he followed Drax after picking up Groot's pot. _Eh. I'll apologize to Quill tomorrow._ He smiled and went straight to his room to play around with one of his bombs made from parts of Peter's ship. He snorted, knowing Peter will be so mad. But he didn't care. No matter how many times Peter called him "Ranger Rick" he would never stop. Not while his little heart was still beating.

**Ok then! We got a bit of fighting, arguments. I was very excited during the giant war between Rocket and Peter. Well, now the search is on! Who do you think will find the first stone? Reply with your answer if you wanna! **


	3. Chapter 3

Gamora sat on her bed, sighing as she lay down. _Another fight between Rocket and Peter. I wonder if this one will destroy the ship. _She sat back up and stretched, not feeling tired as her anxiousness about the Stones caught up to her.

_Think Gamora, think! More stones, each a different color… wait… how did The Collector know so much about these stones? And why would he want something so powerful?_ The answer came at her like Drax when they fight. _Of course! _

She stood up and began pacing around her room. _The Collector wanted more… he must have one! _She started ramming her brain, trying to remember if any of the oddities in Tivan's collection had been a stone, or had the color of one of the stones. Nothing came to mind, but that didn't mean he didn't have any.

She walked out of her room to tell Star-Lord of the idea of hers. The Milano looked tiny from the outside but it was actually pretty large, big enough to hold all the Guardians, and then some.

She walked until she was outside Peter's room, and already she could hear some of his Terran music coming from inside. She sighed. The Terrans of his planet did know how to make some good music, but Peter was a little too obsessed with it.

Gamora knocked on the door and the music stopped abruptly.

"Rocket, if it's you, don't come in." He called before turning his music back on. Gamora sighed again, having the common thought of _Boys… _before walking inside.

"It's not Rocket." She stated simply and went to stand in-between him and his music box.

"Oh, good, yeah, him and I are having a little fight. I do not want to see him." Star-Lord said as he walked past Gamora to turn off his music.

"I can tell by the look on your face that you just noticed something." Star-Lord said before sitting back down on his chair again.

"Yes. I just realized, why would someone like Tivan want something that can do, well, what it did to his collection? Maybe he was trying to improve his collection of Infinity Stones." Gamora said, she could almost see the connections in his head.

"Yeah…" He nodded. "Yeah… That makes sense. He might've thought that having all the Stones would keep people who want to raid his collection away! Out of fear of being mind controlled, or being destroyed of cosmic energy."

"We have to go down there at once! Assemble everyone, so we can make a plan." Peter stood and stretched, putting on his trench coat.

"Hopefully this one will have more than eleven percent." Gamora said with a smile. Peter snorted and walked past her out of the room.

She followed him out and went toward Rocket and Groot's room. She knocked on the door.

"If it's you Quill, don't come in!" Rocket shouted.

Gamora rolled her eyes. "It's Gamora, we have made a plan to maybe get an Infinity Stone." Gamora replied as she opened the door.

"I am Groot!" Groot exclaimed.

"No. Not yet Groot. I am not going anywhere near Quill." Rocket turned to him, a small mesh of metal in his hands. Probably a bomb knowing Rocket.

"Come on Rocket, I thought you would be happy to get a Stone." Gamora said walking up to her soft friend.

"Yeah, tell the plan and we'll get ready." Rocket replied, dropping the metal on the floor with little caution.

"No. If you want to kick some butt, you had better get up to the cockpit. Now." She walked out, hearing Groot agree. She then walked to the eating area, where Drax was sharpening _another _knife.

"Gamora," He nodded in greeting.

"Drax, to the cockpit, Peter and I have come up with an idea where the next Infinity Stone is." Gamora said back.

"I assume there will be a battle, yes?" Drax asked, a grin breaking over him.

"Maybe, probably, just come on up." Drax looked over his knife before putting it in its holster on his pants. He stood and followed Gamora up to the cockpit.

Peter was already there, Rocket and Groot had not come.

"No creepy beast or dumb tree?" Drax asked.

"Apparently not." Gamora said back.

"Who needs them anyways? Groot is still re-growing, he is no help. And Rocket's guns and bombs never do anything." Peter said after taking off his headphones.

"Who needs us? WHO NEEDS US?!" Rocket bellowed as he came up the steps, Groot in hand. Gamora winced, this wouldn't end well.

Peters eyes widened in slight shock at the sight of the raccoon before thinning them again.

"Yeah! Wh-" Peter got cut off by Gamora putting her hand over his mouth.

"No. Peter, please say what we have discovered." She released his mouth and sat back down.

Peter sighed and sat down as well. "First, I, came up with this idea. So, I was thinking, why would The Collector want something so dangerous in his collection?"

Gamora kicked Peter in the shin. "Ow! Alright, we, Then _we_ thought he could be trying to improve his collection of Stones. So, he may have a Stone. Any questions?" Peter asked.

"Yes. Are we going to fight The Collector, or pay him for it?" Drax asked.

"We are going to try to reason with him, but if he refuses, then, yes, we will have to take it from him. Any means necessary." Gamora answered.

"I'll take my collection of bombs then. And my new gun. Which is a lot stronger than the Hadron Enforcer was. This one should be able to blow up planets!" He said with a toothy smile.

Gamora snorted and contemplated saying what she had said last time he had said alike words.

"Enough talk, let us go get this stone before it falls into Ronan's hands." Drax said with a nod.

"Alright people, we are heading to Knowhere, go pack up." Peter said finally.

Gamora didn't do much during the pack-up time, as she always held all her weapons with her, so she just walked around the Milano, helping the others whenever possible. When Peter called back down the stairs that they were nearing Knowhere she was already ready, so she just walked up the stairs.

They flew in the beings eye again, and landed in the vehicle holding center by the small pods. She sighed when they reminded her of her sister.

They touched down lightly and Rocket was the first one out. Followed by Gamora to separate Rocket and Quill. She decided they did not need to talk about childish things like cutting, or copying, or anything of the matter.

Gamora walked straight through the crowds of people, knowing that none of them could pickpocket her since she never keeps her money on her. While Peter, and Rocket, may be another story.

Gamora got to The Collectors shop, and found it to be still slightly destroyed. A new attendant stepped forward, and she looked exactly like the last one. She had pinkish redish skin, a white dress, and brown hair. Just like the last.

"Carina?" Peter asked.

"Hello everyone. My master has asked me to see who had come in. I see it is the Guardians of the Galaxy, what do you need?" She said, never changing her perfect posture.

"Hello, we must speak with The Collector at once." Gamora took over, acting as civil as she can be.

"Milady Gamora, please come." She bowed and turned deeper into the shop.

The Guardians followed the attendant into the shop, looking at the remaining oddities that were everywhere in the room.

"Please stay here while I fetch my master." She said as she left him at the slightly destroyed desk they had first shown The Collector the stone.

"My friends. Groot. Welcome, to my collection!" Tivan said as he walked in.

"Tivan, we have something to ask you. Do you have any other Infinity Stones?" Gamora asked.

"Why do you ask Gamora?" He asked, tilting his head in that weird way he does.

"Ronan is back and is after the Stones. If you don't want your collection destroyed, again, then you should probably give us the Stone. If you have any." Rocket said back, challenging him with an animal glare.

"My friends, for I do have another Infinity Stone, but I have sworn to its owner to keep it for them." Tivan said.

"All right to-" Drax said, but was cut off by Gamora.

"Tivan! Can we see it? It must be most amazing." Gamora said, keeping herself nice and civil.

"Yes my friends, please follow Tricia to the stone." He said turning away.

Tricia led them in-between many exhibits, like another furry creature, and a few _very _weird humanoids.

"Here you are Guardians. May I inform you more of it?" Tricia asked.

"Yes, please." Gamora replied.

"This is the only Stone in a liquid form, and it bonds with the person and overloads their senses, powers, and mind. This Stone is the space Stone, and the one you almost gave The Collector is the Power Stone. It is otherwise known as the Aether." Tricia said.

"I am sorry Tricia, but we need that Stone. If we don't, the universe may be destroyed." Gamora said. "Drax!" She called, pulling her sword out threateningly.

Tricia's eyes widened in fear, and she put her hands up. Gamora put her sword under Tricia's chin.

"You don't tell The Collector. If you do, we will find you, and we will let Drax kill you." She said.

Tricia nodded her head fearfully, and Gamora released her. Tricia fell to the floor and bowed below their feet.

Drax had grabbed the Aether and turned to run to the door.

"Follow Drax!" Peter called and all the Guardians ran after them. Gamora fell into beat in-between Peter and Rocket. Once again, no childish things can happen.

They ran out of the shop, and they used the crowd that was always on Knowhere as cover. They waded through the crowd idly, trying to keep a low profile by not talking, but still trying to look normal.

They finally got to the Milano, and Peter sighed in relief at the sight of his spacecraft.

Rocket ran in, and Drax as well, with the slightly glowing red cube in hand.

Next Gamora and Peter ran in, walking up the stairs immediately, to get out of Knowhere as soon as possible.

He turns on the engine, and it buzzed to life, he grabbed the steering pieces and gently eased the Milano into the air. He flicked a few switches and they flew back out of the eye.

"That was easier than expected." Peter said, turning on autopilot.

"Yeah… Drax didn't even punch anything." She smiled at their strong, overbearing friend.

"Yeah. Just waiting for something to come shooting at us." Peter said, charging his weapons just in case.

"Yeah, good plan. Keep all our sensors on alert. Ronan said we may be useful so we can only expect he may be using us to get the Stones. Report all suspicious activity." Gamora replied. Peter nodded an agreement.

She turned and walked down the stairs to where Drax had sat down with the cube in hand.

"Do you think its true Gamora? Do you think what Tricia said was true?" He asked.

"Yes Drax. Just, don't open it, or let it fall. It _must _stay contained.

Drax nodded.

A jarring thud threw the Guardians out of their ordinary positions, and onto the floor beneath them.

"What was that?!" Rocket called. "Groot!" He screamed as Groot's pot hit the wall. The pot shattered to reveal a baby Groot. It looked just like Groot's old appearance, almost exactly like it, yet a lot smaller.

"It's Ronan!" Star-Lord called from the cockpit.

"I…" Groot grunted. "am…" Groot started growing, bigger, larger. He was as big as Rocket. "GROOT!" Groot called finally and growed the final bit, to where he was as tall as Drax. Not quite as tall as his old self, but they would take it any day.

Rocket smiled a toothy smile even though the situation and ran up to stay on his best friends' shoulder.

Gamora ran up to the cockpit to see a holoscreen of Ronan pop up.

"Guardians. I cannot believe you named yourself after the mockery I gave you. Give me the cube before I blow your ship out of the air.

**So, first, a shout-out to one of my best school friends, Tricia. Second, do you think the Guardians will give Ronan the cube?**


	4. Chapter 4

_This is not good. Opposite of good._ Rage burned inside Drax at the sighting of Ronan's holographic image. He narrowed his eyes, and tightened his grip on the cube.

"Never." Drax stated simply.

"Quill! How did they find us?" Rocket asked, pulling his gun off his shoulder.

The ship jostled again, and almost threw the Guardians on the floor. Gamora ran to a control panel.

"They are boarding Peter." She said, her eyes filled with worry. She unsheathed her sword, and Peter charged his pistols.

"Take Ronan down. Any means necessary." He said, snapping his face-plate back on.

"I am Groot." Groot agreed stepping behind Peter.

"Groot! You're big again!" Star-Lord said, happiness in his voice. "We need you big guy!"

Groot nodded.

Then, the black clothed bag guy they were all dreading stalked into the room.

"Give me the cube Drax. Or I will make sure I kill you this time." Ronan held out his hand.

Drax looked at the others. They looked at him, this seemed like the greatest trust test the Guardians had ever had to do.

"No. Not to you Ronan. Never to you!" He threw the cube behind him, hoping that Groot would catch it, and he ran forward with a battle cry, his knives out.

"Get him team!" Peter called and ran forward himself. He shot his electrical guns, and they did little to nothing.

"Your toys cannot kill me Guardians!" He screamed, and intercepted Drax's charge with a forceful hand to the throat. Drax fell back coughing, and he dropped one of his knives.

Gamora came up next. She swung her sword around to hit Ronan in the chest, but he caught it and threw it away.

"Oh Gamora. You really are the weaker sister." He said, his voice acid honey.

Gamora roared with anger and started her hand-to-hand combat fighting, getting a few punches to Ronan's chest before he hit her away.

Rocket smiled happily and got his big "Planet Destroying" gun out.

"Eh Ronan! If you thought my old one was powerful, the one that destroyed ya hammer, then wait till' ya feel this one!" He fired the gun.

The rodent was thrown back against the wall, and Drax was fearful that it had killed his little beasty friend. But Rocket sat back up in a daze.

The blast had hit Ronan straight on the chest, and it through him back against the side of the ship as well.

"Did we win?" Rocket asked dizzily.

The dust from the blast settled and Ronan laid, it seemed unconsciously, against the side of the ship.

"You did it Rocket!" Drax exclaimed.

Ronan's eyes opened, and the whole team sighed collectively.

"Or… not…" Drax reprimanded.

"Fools!" Ronan stood and dusted himself off like he had only tripped and fallen in dirt. He walked forward to take the cube from Groot.

"Give it tree." Ronan said, no more honey in his voice.  
>"I am Groot!" Groot said back, and intertwined the cube with his vines more.<p>

"Ya… ya said it Groot…" Rocket said as he attempted to get back up.

"Fine tree." Ronan punched Groot in the face and Groot roared madly.

Groot came forward with his vines and he started to ensnare Ronan in them. It worked. Ronan started to get ensnared, and it was Ronan's turn to roar in frustration. Groot gave a triumphant smile.

Ronan suddenly stopped struggling, and he started working in calm movements to get to where the cube was in one of Groot's hands.

He finally reached it. He started to pry it from Groot's hands when the plant colossus discovered what he was doing, but it was too late. Ronan had pulled the Aether from Groot's hands.

Ronan then was tasked with pulling himself back out of Groot's vines. He broke them, much like the way Gamora did when Groot had tried to stuff her in the bag.

"No!" Drax shouted, and he stood from his still slightly gasping state.

He ran towards Ronan again, accompanied by some more laser fire from Peter and Rocket.

But it was a lost cause as Ronan just threw Drax away again, and the fire didn't faze him. He walked back down the steps of the Milano with a loud, long laugh.

Everyone just sat down, mumbling about how dead the Galaxy and they are.

"Peter… how in the name of the galaxy did they find us?" Gamora asked.

"Maybe they just followed us." Rocket said. "Quill, I told you we shoulda gotten a cloaking device." Rocket said, putting his paws up to emphasize.

Peter groaned.

"Yeah yeah, let's go back to Knowhere for an invisibility part." He stood and walked toward the control panel and steering bars.

He turned the Milano around and started driving it toward the distant shape of the colossal head.

"But what of Ronan?" Drax asked, still hungry for battle.

"We need something to destroy him. Last time we could only ki-, well, knock him out, by using that Infinity Stone. Meaning we need one to destroy him. But I think he tracked us by the ship. So, we need to have our ship be invisible before we go searching anymore." Peter answered Drax's question.

"Fine. And we need a plan." Drax agreed.

"Leave that to me. I just need da next place we're goin' and I bet I can come up with one." Rocket said back.

"That's the problem Rocket. That Collector lead was the only we had." Gamora said back.

"Is there anyone that might be able to aid us in this quest?" Drax asked.

"I am Groot." Groot nodded.

"Groot! Ur a genius!" Rocket said back. Everyone else looked at him expectantly.

"Ug. Groot said that maybe our Asgardian friends can help." Rocket translated, slipping into a whole different speech pattern to mimic Groot.

Drax felt like laughing, but he knew if he did Rocket would blow his head off. Just like usual, _never _enrage their rodent friend.

"That's actually a pretty good plan. Peter said.

"What?! No!" Gamora shouted. "No." She regained her calm. "The Asgardians will take us under arrest as soon as they see me because of my father. My adopted family does not have the best representation over them." Gamora drifted off. Not wanting to tell the others of what Thanos did, but wanting them to know he had done something.

"I am Groot." Groot came by to stand behind her.

"Groot's right, we need their help!" Rocket said.

"Ok, we will go to Asgard after we get those pieces." Peter agreed.

**Hey everyone, sorry for the short chapter. I had a case of writers block…. I felt down writing by the second paragraph lol… **

**Now, my chapter question! Do you think Asgard will help the Guardians?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there people! It's Tuesday! Anyways, if anyone is wondering when this story takes place, it is after Guardians (obviously) yet before Thor: The Dark World. It is just in its own little pocket universe I guess. So Loki is in prison, the Avengers have stopped the Chitauri, and the Guardians stopped Ronan once.**

After several days of Rocket installing the invisibility device, the Guardians thought they were ready to make their way to Asgard. It would be a long journey, getting to a place where they could be beamed into Asgard. They stopped at many planets, trying to see if they could find a realm that could match up with Asgard.

Finally, after almost a week of looking, they found a way to get to the rainbow bridge.

"Finally!" Rocket said as he looked at the glistening bridge before him, he was just itching to step his paws off the ship and onto it.

"The bridge of Asgard is most beautiful!" Drax said as he stood behind the rodent.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with." Rocket said.

"I agree with Rocket, we must get to Odin, or Thor, or whoever." Gamora agreed.

"I am Groot." Groot nodded.

"Alright people, let's go." Peter put his headphones in his pocket as along with his Walkman, and led the others onto the realm eternal.

The city of Asgard lay before them, beautifully gold on the golden horizon. The Guardians- except for Rocket –became transfixed in the gorgeous light.

"Get ur head outta the clouds before I shoot ya all." Rocket said, taking his gin off his back again, he gave a toothy grin.

"Really rodent? I can crush you before you make a first shot!" Drax argued.

"Boys, stop." Gamora said with a roll of her eyes. Man, she had been doing that a lot recently.

"Gamora's right! Stop talking about killing each other." Peter agreed. "Although Rock totally deserves it…" Peter added.

"Hey! I heard that!" Rocket turned his gun from the ground to Peter but Pete noticed that the rodent's gun's safety was still on.

"You haven't even turned off the safety!" Peter said back, a massive grin on his face.

Rocket growled. "Oh and you would like the safety off?" He brought his paw up and flicked the switch off.

"No, but I just wanted to point that out Ranger rick." Peter said back and continued walking down the long rainbow bridge. Rocket tilted his head and rolled his eyes in confusion. He will never completely understand Quill's Terran words.

A tall man walked up, in glistening armor. He had black hair and brown skin.

"Halt. Who are you, and why have you come to Asgard?" He said.

"Peter Quill, but people call me Star-Lord." Pete held his hand out to the man.

The man shook it firmly. "I am Heimdall, and you still have not answered my second question." Heimdall said.

"Heimdall, we have come to ask for your help in a trying time. But you know that already, don't you?" Gamora answered.

"Yes, I did, I just wanted to make sure you were no liars. Liars have no place in the city of Asgard." Heimdall nodded.

"Wait, how could ya know why we were here?" Rocket asked, confusion displayed over his black, white, and brown face.

"I am all-seeing, all-hearing, and all-knowing. It seems you have much to discuss with Odin and Thor. But alas, Odin has gone back to the Odin Sleep, so you cannot meet with him." Heimdall informed them.

"Then who is in charge of this wonderful place?" Drax asked.

"For it is one of the Odinsons, Thor." Heimdall said, already turning to walk the rest of the way off the rainbow bridge.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked. Heimdall turned back around to the tree-man.

"The bridge is called Bifröst Groot." Heimdall turned back toward Asgard. "Please follow, I will take you to Thor Odinson."

The heroes followed Heimdall into Asgard, they were met with many wondrous creatures that called Asgard home. Like the Valkyries and Light Elves. They made their way into the palace.

They stopped in what could be a main commons. "Please await here for me to return with Thor." Heimdall said as he walked into another hallway leading down.

"See Gamora? I told ya we would be fine!" Rocket said as he gestured to the beautiful palace.

"Yeah, yeah. We are just a little lucky that Odin isn't awake. If he was, I am guessing we would be out of here faster than you can reload your gun." Gamora said back to Rocket.

"That's impossible. Rocket can reload his gun in five seconds, while it would take us all about five minutes to get to the bridge." Drax stated in confusion. "Wait, was that a metaphor?"

"Kinda big guy." Peter replied, giving Drax a pat on the back. Drax snorted and Peter froze, quickly whipping his hand down away from the brute.

"By Odin's beard, the Guardians of the Galaxy." An armored man stepped in. He had blonde hair, and red cape and a hammer.

"You know us? Thor…?" Peter asked.

"Yes, my friends, your triumph over Ronan the Accuser have been projected deeply throughout the galaxy. Everyone has heard of the group of people that could wield the Infinity Stone of Power."

"Yes, about that…" Rocket said.

"Listen Thor, the galaxy is in a lot of trouble. Ronan is back and is after the Infinity Stones. We are bringing all of the stones to Nova. They are the only ones who can contain the Stone's power. Do you have any Stones?" Peter asked.

"Yes my friends, follow if you want to see." Thor turned on his heel and his cape fluttered. Then he turned back around. "Would you like a tour of the palace?" He asked.

"I am Groot!" Groot nodded in excitement.

"Why not," Peter agreed.

"Splendid." He said and led them to a downward staircase.

"The nearest place of importance is our prisons. There are many different types of people here. All of them bad of course."

They walked past a cell where a man with sleek black hair stood, malice in his face.

"One of those bad people is my brother, Loki." Thor looked down a bit, sadly.

"He tried to invade Midgard with a Chitari army, and they almost won, if it weren't for my noble friends." Thor gestured to a few ugly looking prisoners, probably Chitari.

"Midgard?" Rocket asked.

"Yes, or it is other wisely known as Earth." Thor replied.

"Earth? You mean Terra? What noble friends?" Peter asked, questions bursting in his head.

"Yes, they are Earth's mightiest heroes." Thor said.

"Heroes?" Peter echoed.

"Yes. Earth has quite a lot of great super powered people. Like Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, and Steve Rodgers."

"Wait, hu-" Peter got cut off by Gamora.

"Later you two, you can talk about Terra and their so-called 'heroes' later." Gamora said.

"That is wise, Gamora. It gives me great joy to see that you have a good soul and heart after all." Thor commented, walking past his brother.

Gamora looked down a little. "Yes. I have always hated what my father did, but I never had a choice to speak up." She turned her head back up to follow the rest of the group.

"Indeed." Is all Thor said back. He led the group on.

"Listen, this is all fascinating, blondey, but what we're here for is much more important." Rocket spoke up.

"So it seems. Follow, I shall take you to the trophy room." Thor's cape swished as he changed directions to a long stairwell.

Star-lord looked to Gamora, slight fear, yet interest shown in his eyes. They stepped down the sloping stairwell and down to the armory.

"Here, we have two items of grave importance. We have the Tesseract, as you call it the Mind Stone, we also have the Infinity Gauntlet. The only item that can hold the Infinity Stones for long periods of time."

"Uh, we can too, your highness." Rocket remarked grumpily.

"You can hold it for a short period of time with severe pain. His gauntlet can hold it for longer, with none."

"Okay, Thor Odinson, here's the deal, we need to get these stones before Ronan comes back to take them from you." Peter said straight-out.

"What will you do with the stones?"  
>"Give them to Nova, they can contain the power, they already have one."<p>

"I am sorry, my new friends, but I cannot permit you to have more than one stone, or artifact, in one place. They are too high a target for Nova.

"Most people want the stones, and they are willing to kill a planet to get to them. The more artifacts, the more apprehension of enemies wanting to come.

"Therefore, you cannot have the stones." Thor said.

"Come on blondey, you have flexed your muscles, give us da' stones."

"They are far safer with someone who can wield them without dyeing, than people who cannot."

"Give it over Thor."

"No."

**OooooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooh! An epic face-off between the Guardians and Thor Odinson! Who will prevail?! Looks like you're gonna hav'ta wait to see :D**


End file.
